Dual MTX
The Dual MTX are a pair of pistols in Critical Ops. Description Like the P250, the Dual MTX has moderate statistics, but its differences are its high recoil control, fire rate and movement, which can be ideal in medium-far range combat. Out of all pistols, it has the longest reload, due to the player holding two weapons. It is a popular choice for the pistol round since it has decent penetration stats and moderate damage, enough to kill players who bought the kevlar in the pistol round instead. Dual MTX is cheap for only $800 and is effective in medium-range encounters making it an effective anti-eco weapon. However it doesn't have great range effectiveness and users of this weapon can be countered by other longer-ranged pistols, particularly the GSR 1911 and the MR 96. This weapon will be rendered ineffective in rounds 2-25 (unless it is an eco round or a team switch) since it will be outmatched by assault rifles and as such, this weapon should never be abused and isn't a very effective backup weapon. This weapon should be exchanged for the P250 in later rounds since the P250 has a faster deploy time and faster reload time and a better effective range. 'Gallery ' Properties Advantages * Effective anti-eco weapon * Large cartridge supply * Moderate damage * Decent penetration * Relatively cheap Disadvantages * Long deploy time * Long reload time * Short effective range * Recoil increases with each round being fired * Ineffective backup in rounds 2-25 Gameplay Tactics * This weapon is effective in short corridors and can kill people wearing kevlar. ** This weapon is lethal in locations such as the subway in Legacy, the house in Plaza, sandwich in Bureau, Bombsite A in Grounded, cafe in Canals and etc. * Its high penetration is useful for taking down opponents when high penetration weapons are inaccessible. * It is an effective spray-and-pray weapon due to its rather large magazine for a pistol. ** You're more likely to survive holding down the fire button than to aim precisely with this weapon. * This weapon is most effective in pistol rounds and as an anti-eco weapon. * Consider switching to the knife from time to time as this weapon is heavy for its class type. * Consider switching this weapon for something else such as the P250 as this weapon is ineffective as a backup weapon. ** However, when in need to switch to this weapon, try hiding in a safe place first since this weapon has a slow deploy time. * This weapon doesn't have a good first shot accuracy so consider going full auto when using this weapon. * In the right hands, this weapon could potentially kill many players from corners due to its high damage for a pistol and good penetration from close range. Countertactics * Don't go close to anyone using this weapon, the weapon is most effective in close range. * Use long-range weapons when fighting with players using this weapon. * Beware of players using this in pistol rounds, a good way to counter them is to use pistols with great range effectiveness such as the GSR 1911 and the MR 96. * If ever encountered anyone with this weapon in close range, shotguns would be a good counter to this weapon. * Forcing the player to reload this weapon is a good counter as the weapon has a very slow reload time. Trivia *It is the only weapon to be held in a pair. *Each pistol has 12 rounds each, making it the pistol to have the second-highest amount of rounds, next to the XD .45 *It is based on the Detonics Defense MTX. Category:Weapons Category:Critical Ops Weapons Category:Pistols